Who is After Ciel Phantomhive?
by Yoru95
Summary: Sequel to Who is Sebastian Michaelis? After finding out demons and reapers exist, Cecilia finds herself facing more that she would have ever thought. Why do so many want Ciel dead? Since when are demons good and angels evil? Why do reapers keep showing up? With her aunt, Cecilia discovers the answer to these questions and finds herself risking her life on an adventure of her own.
1. Chapter 1

***It seemed like there were quite a few people who enjoyed the first story (definitely more than I thought would enjoy it), so I decided a second was appropriate...that, and I did leave a lot of unanswered questions. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.***

Final Confrontation

This scene was familiar. Once again, the foyer of Phantomhive Manor was in ruins. The only difference was the cause. Last time, there were assassins. Last time, the reapers didn't interfere. Last time, I wasn't prepared.

That was before. This time, the people after Ciel were not only assassins, but the authorities. Not in the sense of police or the crown, but supernatural authorities. This time, the reapers were armed and ready to defend themselves and Ciel. This time, I was prepared.

I stood with a gun in my hands pointed at an assassin. It was his knife against the gun I held. As much as I didn't want to pull the trigger, I was startling aware of the situation. If I didn't, he would not hesitate to end my life and go after Ciel. I had spent enough time at the manor and with Liana to understand, but that didn't make it any easier.

Without warning, the assassin tossed his knife. I panicked and pulled the trigger as I instinctively ducked, my hands rising to cover my head.

* * *

The scene froze and the Undertaker sat on the balcony, watching. "Quite a familiar scene we have here." Glancing at Lady Cecilia, he added, "And the dear Lady Cecilia is caught in the crossfire once again." Noticing the bullet she had shot, he amended, "This time, she seems to be apart of this battle. That is interesting, isn't it." Hopping down from the balcony, he found the young earl, "Well, if it isn't Earl Phantomhive. Found himself some trouble, as usual." The Undertaker chuckled, "Let's see what led to this, shall we?"

***I know this is short, but the following chapters will get longer. Hopefully, I can update this weekly. Until next time.***


	2. Chapter 2

***I've got too much school work (tests/exams/papers) to update anything as much as I would like to. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.***

Aftermath

_8 days earlier_

I didn't know what to believe anymore. There were strange people who wanted to kill Ciel. Sebastian had been shot at such a close range and was completely unfazed by it and there was a woman who looked just like my mother. What was going on? None of it could be real...could it? I shook my head. I didn't want it to be real.

_I am simply one hell of a butler._ I could only stare at the butler. There was no way Sebastian was simply a butler, but what more could he possibly be? Again, I shook my head. It was beyond my understanding. Not sure if I wanted to know the answer, I asked anyway, "What is going on?"

Silence followed my question. I was about to repeat myself, but Ciel moved to stand in front of me, "I am the heir of the Phantomhives, the Queen's Watchdog, and have contacts with London's criminal underground…"

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to understand. Slowly, I surmised, "It's...a power struggled, then…"

Ciel nodded, "With Sebastian's help, I solve crimes and apprehend suspects."

I frowned, "But isn't that better left to the police?"

Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian said, "With my Master's connections, we can handle the situation far more efficiently than the common authorities."

"More efficiently?"

Ciel nodded, "The authorities have a protocol they follow while we do not. As long as the job gets done, the Queen doesn't exactly care how we do it."

I sighed. I had no idea what was going on. "Why were these men trying to kill you?" I tried not to look at the bodies and blood…

Ciel answered, "It's anyone's guess, really. There are all sorts of reasons they could want to kill me."

Before I could make any response, Sebastian moved toward me, "It is a lot to understand, miss. Perhaps you should lie down until it is time for tea?"

I shook my head, but my gaze landed on the scattered bodies, and I reconsidered, "Yes...I think I'll do that."

* * *

In my room, I sat on the bed with Michelle next me. She asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head. It was all starting to sink in and I didn't want to think about it anymore. "It's fine, Michelle, really."

She shook her head, "I've known you a long time, Ceci. What happened?"

I cast a sideways glance at her, "The manor was attacked...Sebastian, Ciel and the others are unharmed...but…"

Michelle frowned, "Was that what all that noise was?"

I nodded slowly, "I don't know who they were, but they're all dead now...I think only one escaped...and there was a woman who chased after…"

"A woman?"

I nodded again, "Her name was Liana and - " Michelle recognized the name and I noticed it. "Do you know who she is?"

Michelle nodded reluctantly, "I do...She your aunt...Lady Natalie's twin sister."

I was puzzled, "Mother said she didn't have any siblings…"

"Lady Natalie and Liana altered their records...to keep you safe. The work they did was dangerous and didn't want it putting you in danger."

Apparently, all my relatives lived in danger. Pushing that thought aside, I asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me, Michelle?"

She looked away, "I wasn't supposed to find out. They asked me not to tell you unless absolutely necessary."

I sighed and threw myself backwards, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, "I just don't understand…"

Michelle glanced back at me, "Perhaps not yet. Although, we will be leaving soon."

I shook my head, "No, not until I see Liana again...I need to know."

Michelle nodded her understanding and stood, "Is there anything I can get for you, my lady?"

I smiled slightly, "No, but...stay with me?" I didn't really want to be alone.

Michelle sat back down, "Of course."

***I think I will end this chapter here. I promise, the chapters will get longer...Until next time.***


End file.
